banh_baofandomcom_fr-20200213-history
McLovin
thumb|218px|Le portrait de McLovin. Aussi nommé'' ''noob, nolife '''ou '''McLovin. Mclovin est un épique noob nolife qui vénère la déesse-dindon Ty'urdor. Il a arrêté l'école il y a 2 ans pour dédier sa vie aux jeux vidéo. Cependant son manque de skill ne lui permet pas d'aller bien loin. A noob McLovin tente désespérément sa carrière en tant que joueur professionnel, cependant son manque incontestable de skill et de beaugossitude ne lui permettent pas de grimper les échelons. Il se retrouve maintenant dans le tréfond du EloHELL. A nolife Il a dédié sa vie entière aux jeux vidéo. Il a arrêté ses études après le BAC, car il savait qu'il était trop mauvais à l'école pour continuer. Avec des notes comme 0 à l'épreuve d'anglais, il avait conscience qu'il ne pouvait aller plus loin. Il décida alors de faire quelques chose qui lui plaisait BEAUCOUP : jouer aux jeux vidéo. Suite à ses échecs successifs, il se qualifie lui-même détenteur d'un doctorat en première année. Jeux vidéo Osu! Une légende que lorsque le dieu-serpent Quetzalcoatl, la Lune et les autres Astres seront alignés avec la pyramide Maya de Cergy, McLovin deviendra numéro 1 sur Osu! . League of Legend Que dire, à part qu'il ne sait jouer qu'un seul personnage : Anivia. Il suffirait qu'il soit ban pour devenir the most useless level 30 player in the world. C'est cependant le Dieu des Anivia. Maîtrise du perso, estimation des dégats, du danger, des trajectoires : Il maîtrise son personnage comme s'il faisait partie intégrante de son être. Rmdir McLovin Anivia Mid se traduit systématiquement par la défaite de la team adverse sur la lane. Une légende raconte cependant qu'il eut une défaite face à un Master Yi AP. Pourtant, il les a violés à la chaîne, sans pression, alors... Réalité ou Fiction ? Quote *"Hahaha, je me suis levé ! Je vais enfin pouvoir jouer à Osu! !" - McLovin, 8h00, mardi 23 juillet 2013. *"victoir contreCurry ca me plait enfin un post untéressant" - McLovin, 18h16, mardi 23 juillet 2013. *"Lol go farmer sur OSU" - McLovin, 5h15, jeudi 25 juillet 2013. *"manger c cool" - McLovin, 13h41, vendredi 26 juillet 2013. *"je suis pas un nolife" - McLovin, 10h56, mardi 30 juillet 2013. Is McLovin a god ? There's an infinity of questions a man must asks to himself, such as : "What's the sense of life ?", "Will Axel fly one day ?", but there's no answer. One of them is: "Is McLovin a god ?". That's a tricky question, and many people are wondering. Of course he's not, because he loses on : AoM, CoD, AoE series, GW2, WoW, Aion, LoL, SC2, sex, etc... So, McLovin is definitely not a god, but his cooking skill is good. Relations Viveck Suite à un rude Duel, il remporta la victoire contre Viveck. Mais une video fournie ultérieurement montre qu'il a reconnu sa défaite face à ce meme Viveck. Ty'urdor Try hard, sans succès Art thumb|400px|McLovin est vraiment bordélique, voici sa table à manger. frame|left|Une des activités préférées de McLovin, repeindre des murs.